Rediscovering Who We Are
by stick8876
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Alice and Bella want to get an apartment. But Alice was raped some time ago doesn't seem very important but it is , and doesn't talked to any men. But Emmett, Bella's Brother. But what happenes when Fate steps in.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters.

They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

______________________________________

"I can't believe it. I got the apartment!" I screamed. I was so excited. I couldn't believe it, I was sure they were going to give it to someone else. I mean the girl before me looked like she would get down and dirty for it. But I got the call this morning. I had to call Alice and let her know. Alice was my best friend, since I guess we were babies, I really don't know when we met. It was before I could remember; we lived next to each other when I lived in Phoenix and then she even left her family and moved up to Forks, WA to be with me. Which ended up being really good for her, She found what she really wanted to do, she now is a wedding/party planner for everyone here in Portland. Me, I have a masters in teaching lit. but I'm still not sure where I want to go with it. I'm still weighing my options. But back to the apartment….

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Oh, hey Bella. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, but we got the apartment" I said casually as if there was nothing to scream about.

"GET OUT!" Alice screamed in my ear

"YES! I know, I wasn't expecting to get that either, because of that Jessica girl."

"Whore is what I would call her"

"Well, I was trying to be nice, but we need to be over to sign the papers in about two hours can you get over here?"

"Yes, I was on my way back already."

"Haha, okay Alice, I will see you soon"

"Bye"

Just like Alice said she was already on her way back, and was in our little tiny apartment in a little under 10 minutes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Oh, my Gosh. I think I could scream." Alice said so fast I had to listen really hard to catch it all.

"Go ahead I did when I got off the phone with him."

"Wait, it was a guy that called you?" Now she seemed really confused. I wondered why, I thought she knew it was a guy. But then again, I should have known that she would be nervous if it was a guy. After what happened between her and that jackass Mike Newton, if I ever see him again, I think I would have to kill him with my bare hands. He raped her, and she was too ashamed to tell me about it, so it went on for about 5 months, before he hit her and she couldn't cover it up with make-up anymore. That's when I got her out of there. I was so pissed that she didn't tell me, but after I saw how scared she was and how much pain he put her through, she hasn't been able to face men besides work. And even then, she doesn't take just men clients for like bachelor parties anymore. It's only weddings and birthdays, the occasional bachelorette party. I was internally kicking myself for setting this up. I really hope this Jasper guy turns out ok. I mean, I might have to make Emmett come with us. Emmet was my big brother; we were only a year apart. But we were more like best friends then related. But he was the first guy and only guy at this point that Alice has warmed up to.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Alice; I really wanted the apartment and didn't realize we would be meeting with a guy, until this morning. I guess his secretary always handles things until the end. I didn't even to think about who was really handling the whole thing. I'm really sorry. If you want I can call Emmett?"

"No, its fine. I'm going to do this, you are going to be there with me, and I know I need to do this. Maybe if I can get through this I can start taking some male clients again. Maybe this will be good for me."

"Way to think positive about it. And if you do well, or if not, I will still love you. But for going we are going to get some ice cream and watch whatever movies you want. And then if you want you can play Bella Barbie. And I won't complain, unless you absolutely make me look like a whore."

"Oh, really Bella? You would do that for me? What did I ever do to deserve you as the most amazing best friend/sister ever?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Haha. I think I could say the same thing about you honey." I walked over and gave her a hug.

We got ready in a jiff after that. She said that if we already got the apartment then there is no need to dress to impress. We got over to Jasper Whitlock's office just in time. The secretary ushered us right into his office. And Alice grabbed my hand. I squeezed it just as hard. There wasn't just one guy in the office, there were two. I knew who Jasper was because he told me that he had blond hair for some reason, I never really understood why he said that. But the other guy he was perfect, he had bronze colored hair that was in a messy disarray on the top of his head, but it wasn't too short, it fell into his eyes just a little bit. He had the most piercing emerald eyes, but they didn't make you scared, they were like ones that made you feel like you were the only girl he would ever see. While I was staring at this Greek god. Alice was starting at Jasper, but not with an expression of fear, but of love, like she was finally home.

"Ladies" Jasper greeted us.

"Hi, I'm Bella we spoke on the phone earlier this morning." I said shyly as I shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you" Jasper said warmly as if he could tell that Alice wasn't used to this.

"I'm Alice." She said shyly, more shy than me I might add

"It's very nice to meet you Alice. I hope you will enjoy the apartment." His voice was like the comfort that Alice needed. She surprised me by talking to him.

"Why did you give the apartment to us, instead of Jessica?" Alice asked. I tried to hide my shock but, I'm sure it was written all over my face. The guy in the corner chuckled. I hadn't forgotten him, but I did forget he was right there.

"Well, frankly she was a whore; she tried to get the apartment by getting into bed with me. So, I told her she would never get my apartment that way." He told us flatly. "But I am very glad to see that you two didn't try to impress my secretary to get to me, or anything of that nature, or try to get my apartment because of who I am, you guys seem to really just want the apartment."

"Well, yes that's true. But I don't think we know who you really are? I'm probably embarrassing myself. But that's the truth." I told him. I was curious I wanted to know who he was, and why did the guy in the corner have to be here.

"Oh? You don't. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I was engaged to the Queen of England at one point." He chuckled

"You're him?" Alice nearly shrieked. And that's when I saw it you take away about 4 years and that would be him. Alice used to say that she was going to marry him someday, because that marriage would never work. And when they ended their engagement that only fueled Alice more. The guy in the corner just laughed, but the laugh was so magical. It became my new favorite sound. I didn't want to hear anything else. I just wish I knew his name.

"Yes, that would be me." Jasper sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just used to have the biggest crush on you and thought we were going to be married, because I just knew you and the Queen were never going to work. If I can be so bold?" Alice said in a rush.

Jasper chuckled some more. The guy in the corner was almost on the floor in laughter, but it seemed like I was the only one who noticed he was there. Then Jasper brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad you are being honest. It's a nice thing, and I miss it sometimes. Well, enough with getting to know each other, we can do that after we don't have paperwork looming over our heads. Shall we?"

"Yes, lets." I said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

So, this is my first story. I want to know what you think.

Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_Oh, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just used to have the biggest crush on you and thought we were going to be married, because I just knew you and the Queen were never going to work. If I can be so bold?" Alice said in a rush._

_Jasper chuckled some more. The guy in the corner was almost on the floor in laughter, but it seemed like I was the only one who noticed he was there. Then Jasper brought me out of my thoughts._

"_Well, I'm glad you are being honest. It's a nice thing, and I miss it sometimes. Well, enough with getting to know each other, we can do that after we don't have paperwork looming over our heads. Shall we?"_

"_Yes, lets." I said_

After we had finished up the paperwork, we went back to talking about ourselves. But I kept my eye on the guy in the corner. It was as if he was invisible to the world. _Why won't he speak?_ I thought. I kept wishing in my head he would talk, ask a question, and join the conversation. After all I was letting Alice do all the talking. Because if she was comfortable talking to a man, I was never going to step in the way of that. This was a huge step for Alice. She needed this. I just hoped that somehow Alice was right all those years ago, that they really were going to get married. I mean, that would be great for Alice. Me, I hadn't dated anyone since Jacob, my ex- best friend/boyfriend. He was great; we were almost perfect until the cheating started. He started going out with other girls behind my back, and I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to confront him about it. When I finally did, he just said I was great to talk to about problems but that I was horrible at romance and making him "feel good" and that all these other girls were good at making him feel good. He said think of it as I can make you feel good, you help me out, but they make me feel good. So, we are all happy. That broke me. I have never been with anyone since, and until today I didn't want to go through the pain again. But that guy in the corner, there was just something about him that pulled me to him. Alice of course caught me staring and caught on really fast. She did something I would have never expected from her.

"Hey, you in the corner. Why don't you come join the conversation, I'm sure you could talk with Bella, I mean she is just sitting here." Alice said innocently with a wink.

I gawked at her. Where did all this boldness come from? I mean just this morning she was nervous to meet Jasper to sign some papers. But then again I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I totally forgot you were there Edward. I'm so sorry. I should have said something." Jasper said apologetically. "Come on over. You can talk with Bella. I think you two will get along just fine."

Edward. Oh, my. Edward, Edward. That just sounded so good in my head. He looked just like an Edward. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about his name, I didn't realize that he had come over and sat across from me until he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand to me. I shook it, but it was his voice that made me blush tomato red. His voice was so velvety, perfect, just like his laugh. I could listen to his voice all day long._ I wonder if he can sing. He probably can, oh and it would be amazing. Bella! Get out of your thoughts and answer him_.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I said shyly.

"Isabella, what a beautiful name, Isabella, Isabella, it just flows from your lips. But I guess you prefer Bella?" He asked, but it was the way he said Isabella that I almost answered _No, you can call me Isabella_.

"Yes, that's correct." I said. "So, Edward, tell me about your self." I asked in the calmest voice I had.

"Well, I'm a lawyer, I'm actually Jasper's lawyer, and he is my first client. I just graduated from Harvard Law School. I grew up here in Portland, but my parents have recently moved to Forks, Washington, which is a-"

"Oh, my gosh, you know where Forks is?" I nearly screamed.

"Oh, my, well it is a small world." He chuckled in a low tone. "How do _you_ know where Forks is?" He asked chuckling.

"I was born there, then moved to Phoenix and then when I was a junior in high school then moved back to live with my dad and I stayed there until I finished high school and then came here to Portland."

By the end of my little speech he was completely mesmerized as if it was the most suspenseful story ever, and that's when I got a little scared. He doing this because he was a stalker or because he liked me, or was he just plain weird. But then I had to remember that we were with other people, and if this ended badly, Alice would always have my back.

"Well, that's really funny." Edward said as if he was asking permission to tell a story.

"What's really funny?" I wasn't scared of him anymore; I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to be apart of his life.

"I was born in Forks too." He chuckled again, oh how I loved it when he did that. Oh, man, it was almost like a turn on for me.

"Hey, guys, Alice and I are going to go get some lunch. We can catch up late alright. Edward, you know your way out, right?" Jasper asked us.

"Yeah, man. I got it from here." Edward said casually.

"Bye Bella, I will call you later. I promise. I love you." Alice looked happier than she had in years. I couldn't help but smile, she was right. This was really good for her, a chance to heal. But I knew it wouldn't be easy. No one can be cured in a day.

"Bye Alice, you better call me later, I'm going shopping later for our date tonight." I smiled. She wasn't getting out of a girl night that easy. And there is no way I was letting her out on a date this early, at night. ALONE. After they left, Edward and I went to the small coffee shop on the corner. We spent about two hours talking about each other and our lives.

"I should get going I have to go grocery shopping." I told him with a sad smile.

"Would you mind some company? I need to get some food too." He asked shyly as if he wasn't sure of my response.

"Sure why not. Where is your car?" I asked. I was thrilled I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet. I wanted more time with him. To look at him, his facial expressions us so beautiful, I was afraid that he would disappear in any second.

"Actually I don't have a car at the moment. My car decided to die on me just a few days ago. Jasper has been kind enough to drive me around." He seemed embarrassed by this fact. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I wouldn't mind driving you. Come on. I'll even drive you home." I said happily. _Yes! I get to spend even more time with him!_ And now came the ultimate test, the music test. Can I stand his music? I had just put a new mix CD in my car. I was hoping he would like it.

EPOV

The two ladies that were going to buy Jasper's apartment were about to come in. I knew that I was just there to make sure everything was done properly. I didn't have to talk to them. I could just sit there. Jasper said it would be an in and out thing. Nothing big and then he would take me home. Jasper was being really nice about this whole car situation. That could be due to the fact that I had known him for years; we went to high school together. I was just sitting in the corner of the office getting lost in my own thoughts when they walked. I don't think I took a single breath for at least a minute. I saw the most beautiful girl of my life. I couldn't believe my eyes. She had mahogany brown hair, it was thick, but yet looked silky, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. But then I looked at her skin, so creamy it looked so soft I wanted to touch every inch of her. I wanted to kiss her all over, make he moan my name. My pants started to get tight. Uh-oh that wasn't good. I was glad that I was over here in the corner. But that's not what scared me; it was the fact that someone I had never met had that effect on me. No one had been able to do that to me for a long time. Not since Tanya. Tanya and I had been going out for about two years when I noticed the cheating; I really don't know when it really started. But I didn't confront her about it, I didn't want things to be over between us just yet, after about two months I confronted her. And she said that I didn't know how to make her feel good. That I was great to talk to and give advice but I was worthless when it came to sex. She said we should just leave it as it is, that we could make this work, that right then everyone was happy. But oh, was she so wrong. So, while she was out with some guy, I packed her things, changed the locks and put all of her stuff outside our apartment. I started to focus more on school. I got my degree and I was finally happy again, and I didn't ever think about dating ever. That was until now that I saw her.

"Ladies" Jasper greeted the girls.

"Hi, I'm Bella we spoke on the phone earlier this morning." she said shyly as she shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," Jasper said warmly as if he could tell that Alice wasn't used to this.

"I'm Alice." She said even more shyly. I wondered why Alice looked so scared.

"It's very nice to meet you Alice. I hope you will enjoy the apartment." His voice was calm, welcoming. As if he could tell they were scared.

"Why did you give the apartment to us, instead of Jessica?" Alice asked. Very bluntly, I chuckled. I tried to keep it in, but I couldn't. It was just too cute. It was like she was made for Jasper. She immediately warmed up to him, she wasn't shy anymore.

"Well, frankly she was a whore; she tried to get the apartment by getting into bed with me. So, I told her she would never get my apartment that way." He told them flatly. "But I am very glad to see that you two didn't try to impress my secretary to get to me, or anything of that nature, or try to get my apartment because of who I am, you guys seem to really just want the apartment."

"Well, yes that's true. But I don't think we know who you really are? I'm probably embarrassing myself. But that's the truth." Bella told him. I was surprised by that, I mean who hadn't seen Jasper, or was totally madly in love with him at one point.

"Oh? You don't. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I was engaged to the Queen of England at one point." He chuckled.

"You're him?" Alice nearly shrieked. I couldn't hold it in, I just started to laugh, I tried to keep it quiet, I'm sure Jasper was going to kill me for it later, but I don't think he heard me. It seemed like Bella was the only one that saw me. Bella, Bella, Bella, I loved how that sounded in my head, oh, how I could moan that when we made love. _Wait, Edward get a hold of yourself, I mean sex, that's one thing, but make love?_ But there was just something about her another part of myself said. And it was true I was drawn to her.

"Yes, that would be me." Jasper sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just used to have the biggest crush on you and thought we were going to be married, because I just knew you and the Queen were never going to work. If I can be so bold?" Alice said in a rush. I loved Alice, the more I heard her speak the more I knew how perfect she would be for Jasper. I was like they were meant to be together.

Jasper chuckled some more. At that moment I was flat out, cracking up with all the pictures of Alice and Jasper together. I was almost on the floor, I probably had tears streaming down my face. But again Jasper or Alice didn't seem to notice. It was only Bella.

"Well, I'm glad you are being honest. It's a nice thing, and I miss it sometimes. Well, enough with getting to know each other, we can do that after we don't have paperwork looming over our heads. Shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Bella said.

After they finished the paperwork they went back to talking about themselves. So, much for being an in and out thing Jasper, oh well, who was I kidding, I wasn't really complaining, I enjoyed looking at them pretending that I wasn't trying to look at Bella, but I really was. I wish I had the nerve to talk to her. But I hadn't been bold since Tanya. But it looked as if Bella was trying to look at me. I couldn't tell there were big windows behind me. But I guess Alice finally noticed me.

"Hey, you in the corner. Why don't you come join the conversation, I'm sure you could talk with Bella, I mean she is just sitting here." Alice said innocently

Thank you God. Oh, man here was my chance.

"Oh, I totally forgot you were there Edward. I'm so sorry. I should have said something." Jasper said apologetically. "Come on over. You can talk with Bella. I think you two will get along just fine."

Okay Edward. Don't mess this up. You know you couldn't live with your self if you did.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I extended my hand to her. She seemed like she was pulling herself out of her thoughts. I had to remind myself to do the same.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." She said as she blushed. It was the hottest thing of my life. I almost kissed her right there. I never knew when someone blushed it could be so sexy.

"Isabella, what a beautiful name, Isabella, Isabella, it just flows from your lips. But I guess you prefer Bella?" I asked her. And then I regretted it, I probably shouldn't have said something so stupid._ Ugh she is going to hate me. _

"Yes, that's correct." she said. "So, Edward, tell me about your self." she asked in what seemed like a strained calm voice.

"Well, I'm a lawyer, I'm actually Jasper's lawyer, and he is my first client. I just graduated from Harvard Law School. I grew up here in Portland, but my parents have recently moved to Forks, Washington, which is a-"

"Oh, my gosh, you know where Forks is?" She nearly screamed.

"Oh, my, well it is a small world." She was very exuberant. "How do you know where Forks is?" I asked her chuckling.

"I was born there, then moved to Phoenix and then when I was a junior in high school then moved back to live with my dad and I stayed there until I finished high school and then came here to Portland."

By the end of her little speech I was completely lost in her words. It was as if she was the only thing in this world. I was mesmerized by her. She was a drug that I just had to have. But then I realized she was probably going to get really freaked out by me soon. So I decided to tone it down.

"Well, that's really funny." I said, that way if she wanted me to continue she would have to ask.

"What's really funny?" she asked as if she really wanted to know, she just didn't want the conversation to just keep going.

"I was born in Forks too." I chuckled again. Man I have go to stop chuckling. She is going to thing I'm a freak, if she doesn't already.

"Hey, guys, Alice and I are going to go get some lunch. We can catch up late alright. Edward you know your way out right?" Jasper asked us.

"Yeah, man. I got it from here." I said casually.

"Bye Bella, I will call you later. I promise. I love you." Alice said looking really happy.

"Bye Alice, you better call me later, I'm going shopping later for our date tonight." She smiled as she said that.

After they left Bella and I went to the small coffee shop on the corner. We spent about two hours talking about each other and our lives.

"I should get going I have to go grocery shopping." She said with a look that said "I don't want to go yet". At least to me it did. And then it dawned on me, _How am I going to get home, without a feakin' car?_

"Would you mind some company? I need to get some food too." I asked becoming shy. I didn't really like asking for things from girls.

"Sure why not. Where is your car?" She said, but she said it as if she was scared to say goodbye.

"Actually I don't have a car at the moment. My car decided to die on me just a few days ago. Jasper has been kind enough to drive me around." I was embarrassed to say it out loud but I did anyway.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I wouldn't mind driving you. Come on. I'll even drive you home." She told me. I was so excited I get to know about her. Because not only will I get to know what kind of food she loves, but the kind of music she listens to. I was praying that I would like it. You can really love someone through music, and I have found that it's harder to get along with people if you hate their tastes in music.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT own these characters.

________________________________

I was instantly more nervous than I probably should be. _What if he didn't like my music?_ I had never felt this way about anyone, and I mean anyone. I didn't even feel remotely close to this way about Jake. It's starting to scary me how fast I'm really falling for him. But as soon as we got in the car, he had an interesting expression on his face, it was one of curiosity. It seemed he was just as nervous about my music choices as I was, but I quickly moved on.

"What would you like to listen to?" I asked. I hoped he wanted to hear what I listen to after all it was my car. _Bella, that's selfish, he is your guest. But I just put that new mix CD in the car this morning and I really want to listen to it. Okay, Bella remember he is your guest, do what he wants, anything he wants, well almost anything. _

"Oh, well I would really like to know what you listen to. If that's alright with you?" He said sweetly.

_YES! _I screamed in my head._ I hope I hid it well. _

"Okay, I just made a new mix CD this morning. Would you like to listen to that?" _Please say yes, please oh please say yes!_

"That sounds perfect." He smiled. His smile was unique, crooked in a way.

With that I turned it on, thanking God that it was a long drive to the store. It was then that my new favorite song came on and I couldn't help singing along.

_I'm checking your pulse _

_I'm giving you air_

_But your body disagrees _

_And No it don't care at all_

_I'm wasting my time_

_Now your eyes roll awake _

_You're looking at me, _

_You say darling' what happened _

_Did I fall asleep, and you carry me home_

'_Cause I know I wasn't here _

_I'm closing your blinds _

_I'm shutting your eyes_

_And now I'm afraid I have to go_

_Whoa _

_And I sing you a song _

_But I'm feeling quite opted in _

_My heart is occupied_

_And now's not the time _

_Let's try this again_

_And this time don't laugh_

'_Cause I'm working on my sentences_

_I'm working on my play on words_

_I'll get it this time_

_If I am a clock _

_Then you are the time_

_I'm patiently waiting _

_And you're out of line_

_And I'll be the question_

_If you'll be the answer _

_I'm closing your blinds_

_I'm shutting your eyes_

_And now I'm afraid I have to go _

_Whoa _

_And I'd sing you a song_

_But I'm feeling quite opted in _

_My heart is occupied _

_And now's the time_

_If I am clock _

_Then you are the time_

_I'm patiently waiting _

_And you're out of line _

_I'm counting the times you've lied to my face _

_My hands were full_

_Not a second to waste _

_If I am clock _

_Then you are the time_

_I'm patiently waiting_

_And you're out of line _

_I'm counting the times you've lied to my face_

_My hands were full _

_Not a second to waste _

_I'm closing your blinds _

_I'm shutting your eyes_

_And now I'm afraid I have to go _

_Whoa_

_And I'd sing you a song _

_But I'm feeling quite opted in_

_My heart is occupied _

_Now's the time_

_The Time_

_(Not a Second to Waste by A Rocket To The Moon)_

By the end of the song I had forgotten Edward was in the car, I was so lost in the song. When the end of the song came near, I noticed that he was singing along too. I almost jumped in my seat with joy. No one else I had ever met knew that song.

"You know A Rocket To The Moon?" I asked trying to keep my excitement in.

"I love them. I didn't know anyone else knew about them. They aren't very well known. And even if they have heard about them, they don't really like them." He told me. I was nodding the whole time. That was true for me too.

"Oh, I know. I'm so excited to finally meet someone who actually loves them." I had a huge smile by the end of my sentence.

"So, am I." He smiled that crooked smile. It was now my favorite smile. But just then my phone rang and I knew it was Alice.

"Hey honey, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Bella?" She sounded so scared, like she was going to cry.

"Alice, what is it? Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." I told her trying to calm her down.

"Can you come get me? I need you. Jasper said he would take Edward. Please?" She was crying now.

"Of course, where are you?" I asked trying to stay calm for her.

"I'm about at the grocery store. Jasper said he would drop me off there." She was trying so hard to keep her tears in; she was trying to be strong for not only me, but to show Jasper that she was strong.

"Okay, I'm pulling into the parking lot right now." I told her.

"I see you. Bye" She told me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm going to have to leave right now. But Jasper is over there. I'm really sorry." I said as I turned back to Edward. My heart broke looking at him, I was losing time with him. But I needed to be with Alice.

"Oh, is everything alright?" He asked, not as if he was trying to keep the last bit of our conversation alive, but because he cared.

"I'm not really sure. Its Alice. I'm going to take her home." I told him truthfully.

"Well, I hope everything goes well. Can I have your number and we can get together some other time?" He was shy again, as if he really liked me.

"Yeah. I would like that. " We exchanged phone numbers and he got out of the car just as Alice approached my car. When she got in she had mascara running down her cheeks and she was hugging herself and crying.

"Alice honey. Do you want to go home or do we need to sit here for a few minutes?" I asked her rubbing her shoulders. With that she leaned into my chest and began to sob. She cried really hard for about ten minutes before saying that she wanted to go home. When we got home she barely made it to the couch before she lost it again. She fell asleep shortly after that. I ordered some Chinese food for both of us; she could heat it up when she woke up. I put on Bones season 1 to watch as she slept. When I was about half-way through my third episode she woke up.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. She looked dead. I really hope I wouldn't have to kill Jasper.

"Ok, let me get it for you." I got her food and when she was done I cleaned it up too. About an hour later she needed to talk. I knew that if she didn't she would keep it in forever and never tell me.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked as softly as I could.

She looked at the floor while she talked to me.

"Well, I thought I was ready. I thought I could handle it, I mean I had never felt more at home then when I looked into his eyes. I was so scared to walk in there, but as soon as I looked into his eyes I felt at home, I knew I could do anything with him at my side. We hit it off so well. We are perfect for each other. We just talked. He said he really likes me, and I told him I really like him too, but that I wasn't sure that he would want to stick around for me, I have a lot of baggage. And he took my hand so sweetly and said when ever you are ready I will be here, and then he leaned and kissed me on the cheek. I was doing fine until then, even the hand holding didn't do anything, but as soon as his lips touched my cheek I lost it, everything came back, all the memories. I couldn't hold it in, I was so scared. And you weren't there. I had to get a ride, I was so embarrassed, but still so scared. But Jasper was so sweet; he tried to comfort me without touching me." By the end she was looking into my eyes, begging me to understand. I did; I understood completely.

"Alice, I want you to look me in the eyes, when I tell you this. I know that this is hard for you to hear. But you did nothing wrong. What happened between you and Mike is in the past. I saw the way you looked at Jasper, he is the one for you Alice, and because he told you he would wait as long as possible, start out slow. You can't let your fear get in front of you this time. This time you are going to get something good. You said when you held his hand it didn't do anything, maybe just start out with that, maybe some phone calls. And if you want to go hang out, I can be in the same area and will be there in a heartbeat. Honey, you need this, remember what you said this morning, this might actually be good for you; well, it _will_ be good for you. We are going to get you through this. Okay?" By this point she was crying again. I was too. But I got through it.

"Bella, what in the world did I do to deserve you? I love you. You are exactly right. Can I call Jasper now?" She asked as if I was her mom.

"Alice, I'm not your mom, you can call him. But make sure you are ready to talk to him. Don't rush it if you aren't ready." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"I think I will call Jasper. Just to tell him I'm sorry and tell him what happened to me. And our little plan." She smiled, not a fake smile, or half a smile, a real smile. I haven't seen that in years.

I decided to check my phone. I had a missed call from Edward; I guess he called when Alice and I were talking. I decided if Alice had her phone time, I could have some too.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Hi Edward." I said cheerfully

"Oh, hey Bella, what's up?" He asked as if he didn't know why I was calling.

"I was just returning your call." I said a little confused.

"Oh, yeah that call. I was just checking in with you making sure Alice was alright." He said, and it sounded genuine.

"Oh, well she is a lot better now. She just hasn't had the best experience in relationships and so trying to get back into one is a little scary for her." I told him the truth. _That was weird, I usually don't do that. _

"Oh, my. Well, I hope everything works out okay. Jasper is crazy about her. He wouldn't shut up about how stupid he is, and how he should have never tried to kiss her cheek. To be honest it was getting kind of annoying." He told me, it was so cute. Honestly I don't know how I ever had the idea that this guy could be a stalker. I was instantly drawn to him. _Man, I wanted him to moan my name, whoa Bella! Slow down there girl._

"Bella?" he called taking out of my thoughts.

"Hmm... yeah? Oh, sorry I was day dreaming." I said while blushing, but he would never know that.

"Care to share?" he asked. And I blushed even more.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No way!"

"Come on...Can I know part of it?" I wanted to giggle aloud at how cute that was. The picture of Edward begging made me have to control my giggles even more. _Oh, come on Bella you can tell him. Nope, you really can't._

"No, its too embarrassing." I told him, while I blushed again.

"Bella, if I tell you something embarrassing will you tell me?" he asked.

"That depends on how embarrassing it is, and if I think it matches up to mine."

"Well, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me-"

"Ha, that's not embarrassing, that's just mean." I told him.

"I wasn't finished. As I said, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, but didn't want to break up because I was great at advice and she 'loved' me but I apparently suck at sex." He told me. I almost had a heat-attack, that's the same thing Jake did to me. I battled myself, conflicted if I should tell him my story. _Yes, Bella tell him. He won't feel so embarrassed about it, and you won't have to tell him what you were day dreaming about._

"That's why my ex-boyfriend and I split up." I said really quietly.

"Are you serious?" he asked me in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I haven't dated anyone since then, and that was about three or four years ago." I told him still a little bit embarrassed about it, even thought I knew I shouldn't have. But, he had gone through the same thing.

"Bella, are you still embarrassed by it?" he asked but he didn't ask to know, he asked to make sure I was ok, at least that's the vibe I got.

"Yes and no. I mean, it broke me, but I learned how to live with it. Alice always told me that 'someday the right guy is going to come along and he is going to love the way you make love to him, he won't be able to get enough of you.' And so, that's what I have lived by for a long time. And I haven't ever really thought about dating since then." I told him, I was surprising myself. I had never admitted any of this to anyone.

"Its okay I understand. When it happened to me, I packed all of Tanya's stuff, changed the locks and never heard from her again. It was like she was expecting me to do something like that, and that she was just waiting for it to happen. It broke me too. I didn't talk to girls anymore, I finished law school and then came back here hoping for a new start. I have never talked about this with anyone." He admitted to me. _Wow, was this real love? I can't believe that I'm spilling my life story to a guy I hardly know._ But I feel as if I have known him my whole life. As if I was missing a piece of my life but didn't know it, now I am whole.

"I haven't told anyone about Jacob except Alice and Emmett." I told him.

"Who is Emmett?"

"He is my big brother, but he is more like my best friend who annoys the hell out of me." I laughed as I told him. And then my phone started to beep in my ear. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Hey Edward I better take this, its Emmett, I can call you tomorrow if you would like?" _Oh, please say yes…_

"I would like that a lot Bella. Have fun talking to your brother and sweet dreams." He said so sweet I wanted to cry.

"Okeydokey, I will call you tomorrow. Thanks I will. You too, Edward. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Em." I said cheerfully.

"Hey little sis. What's shakn'?" he sounded like there was something he had to tell me.

"Oh, nothing, I went to the store, signed the papers for the apartment we wanted, watched Bones. Nothing big." I sighed.

"Whoa back up there little one, you got the apartment?"

"You bet we did." I nearly screamed with excitement.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. But I think there is something you aren't telling me." He was so good.

"So, Alice and I had to go sign the papers, but it was a man who owned it, and she did it Emmett, she went and she talked to the guy, in fact there was two guys in the room. She is going to marry the owner of our apartment. I swear! We had a little trouble but we got over it. She is on the phone with him right now. At least she was, do you want to talk to her?" I was so proud of Alice, she didn't even know.

"Oh, really? She did it, Bells? Really truly did it? You aren't pulling my leg, are you?" He asked starting to sound pissed off.

"No, Emmett I'm not kidding, she did it. Really she did it. And she found the guy she is going to marry, and I found mine." _SHOOT! Oh, I really shouldn't have said that._ _Man, oh man please say you didn't hear that. _

"Well, I'm really proud of her, and of course I would love to talk to her, after you tell me about this guy that you are going to marry, and after I tell you about the girl I'm going to marry." He was chuckling, but after Edward's chuckling it didn't hold the same to me.

"Okay fine. But you first." I practically yelled at him.

"Okay, Okay slow down. I was already going to tell you about her. Her name is Rosalie, she is tall and blonde. Model quality. She is also very funny and sarcastic, but also kind and generous. She knocks me off my feet, but keeps me grounded. I think I'm smitten!"

"Well, Emmett I think you just found the one. I'm not even fooling around with you. She seems like your other half. " I told him honestly.

"Thanks Bells, it means a lot to me that from the little I just told you about her was enough for you to give her a chance." He sounded so touched that I would just give her a chance "Now its your turn Bella. Spill about this guy that you are going to marry."

"Well, his name is Edward Cullen, he just graduated from Harvard Law and he was born in Forks. Can you believe it? He has the most amazing bronze colored hard and these amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes. He has the perfect voice I could swear he has to sing or something. And then when we met, there was just this pull, I don't know what it was, but it was just something there. We are the right people for each other. It was like I was missing a piece of my heart and I didn't know it, and now I'm whole." I just spilled everything to him, I hadn't said those words out loud and it felt good to confess them even if it was just to Emmett.

"Wow. My little sister is growing up and finding a new man in her life." He sounded like he was going to cry. Ever since our Dad died and our mom walked out on us, I have always called Emmett the only man in my life. And he was for along time, he has been there for me through everything.

"Hell-oo Bella?" Emmett was chanting.

"Oh, sorry."

"I said are we still on for tomorrow night?" He was getting irritated.

"Of course, its my night to cook." I said happily how could he think I would forget that.

"Good. Now can I talk to Alice?" He sounded excited.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go get her hold on." I said getting up and walking to Alice's room

I put my hand to knock, but stopped. I heard giggling. Oh, my gosh.

"Emmett are you still there?" I whispered

"Yeah? Why are we whispering?" he whispered back at me.

"Listen to this." I held the phone to Alice's door, to where the giggling was coming from.

"Oh my gosh, are you seriously shitting me?" I heard him yell. "She really has found him hasn't she?" He said as I pulled the phone back.

"Yes, she really has. And guess who it is?" This was going to crack Emmett up. He always made fun of her for having a crush on Jasper.

"Who?" He was so confused.

"Its Jasper Whitlock, the guy that was engaged to the Queen of England." I giggled.

"Oh my gosh, it isn't... No, come on, you mean she was actually right? All those years of teasing and now I have to thank the guy. My ego is shot to hell." The way he said it made him say that he wasn't really all concerned.

"Okay, I'm going to give the phone to Alice now. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." I told him.

"Okay, sounds good. I love you too Bells."

I barged in Alice's room, in an Alice fashion.

"Excuse me, but there is a very large big brother on the phone and he would like to talk to you."

"AHHH!!!" She screamed. Nice, payback for all the times she did that to me. I fell on the floor cracking up, I had tears streaming down my face, I was clutching my side and I couldn't breathe. Her face was priceless.

"Alice….Your…….Face….." And then when I choked that out it started a whole new round of laughter.

"HELLOOOOOO!" I heard Emmet scream in to the phone.

"Alice. Take the phone. I'm too out of breath to talk." I said breathlessly.

"Hey Emmett." Alice said cheerfully.

"No, she decided to do it to me, what I do to her all the time. Barge in unexpectedly."

"Apparently my face was priceless." She sounded annoyed.

With that, I knew it was time for me to leave the room.

______________________________________

A/N:

So, This one is a bit longer than the others.

Hopefully everyone is enjoying it. It was orignally going to be all about Alice and Bella, but as I got into it, it turned into a Bell and Edward story. So, sorry for all the confusion.

Let me know what you think! Please?

Also, if you have any ideas about where you would like this story to go, I welcome it. =)

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I **DO NOT** own these characters.

* * *

As I was walking out the door I noticed Alice's phone on the ground. I was going to pick it up and put it on her nightstand when I noticed there was someone still on the line.

"Hello?" my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hello, who is this?" Jasper's burly voice came on the line.

"It's Bella. Is this Jasper?" I wanted to be sure; nothing would be more embarrassing then thinking you are talking to someone then to find out you are talking to someone completely different.

"Hey Bella. It is Jasper." He seemed cheerful enough, I thought I could keep him company until Alice got off the phone. The thought of giving him the 'if you hurt her' talk also came to mind.

"Oh, okay. Sorry I kind of interrupted your conversation." Jasper was starting to grow on me.

"Don't worry about it she had a feeling that Emmett was going to call tonight." _That Alice, I swear she can see the future_.

"She didn't scream in your ear, did she?" I was starting to regret going into her room like that.

"Well, yeah she did, but don't worry about it. It was really funny. I heard something about payback? Can I know why you were giving payback?" He sounded very curious.

"Oh, well Alice does that to me all the time, barging in my room unexpectedly to wake me up, or get me to get off the phone. So, she deserved a taste of her own medicine."

"Oh, yeah, I probably would have done that too." He laughed.

"Ahem," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Alice with her hand held out for the phone.

"Well, Jasper it looks like the evil pixie wants her phone back. It was nice talking to you. I guess I will see you around." I smiled as I said my goodbyes.

"Well, I guess you better give her that phone back, before she makes you go shopping. I will see you later Bella. Bye." He was chuckling. _Why all of a sudden do I notice when someone chuckles?_

I handed back the phone to Alice.

"Don't stay up too late. I'm taking you grocery shopping tomorrow." I told her.

"BEL-LA! Come on, do I have to?" she whined at me.

"Yes, I don't care how late you stay up but just make sure you can make it through tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay, I can handle that." She said happily.

"Good. I'm going off to bed now. Goodnight. I love you." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Bella. I love you too." She said as she kissed my cheek."Oh, and Jasper said goodnight too."

"Tell him thanks." I smiled at how happy Alice was. I just hope I didn't have to rip him to pieces if he hurt her.

The next morning I found that I wasn't alone in my bed. I was about to scream when I realized it was just Alice. _Why was she sleeping in my bed? Wait a minute it looks like she has been crying, why didn't she wake me up?_

"Alice, sweetheart wake up." I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She stretched and opened her eyes to look at me, they were red from crying.

"What happened last night?" I asked, I was freaking out, but I couldn't let her see that.

"Well, Jasper and I talked for a little while longer and then he said I should go get some sleep that he would call me tomorrow and let us know when we can move into the apartment and to talk. Then I went to bed, then I had a really bad dream. It started with Jasper and I walking downtown just talking and then he started to yell at me at how could I put his brother behind bars for raping me, when it never happened and I probably asked for it and liked it. I tried to run, but I couldn't. Jasper was holding on to me and then he started to hit me. I woke up and I got on to my laptop and searched, I just had to be sure that it wasn't true. But it is true Mike is Jasper's step brother. Bella how can I face him? He is going to hate me. I probably tore his family apart. So, after that I just got so scared and I came in here and slept with you." She was crying again.

"Shh... everything is going to be alright, don't cry." And I started to sing to her.

_Jesus_

_I will follow _

_For each day is forgiving_

_And never alone_

_And as we walk_

_Through the miles of disbelief_

_It will be his hand that guides you _

_Leading you home_

_You carry on_

_A new day will come_

_You carry on_

_A new day will dawn_

_I am woman _

_A mountain I will climb_

_Oh yes I will _

_I've been beat down and I've been broken _

_But each day I have it another try_

_We will carry on_

_A new day will come_

_We will carry on _

_A new day will dawn _

_We will carry on_

_A new day will come_

_We will carry on _

_A new day will dawn _

_(New Dawn by Celine Dion) _

I always sang that song to her to calm her down, it usually worked but that time it didn't. She kept crying and we sat there until she fell asleep again. I heard her phone start to ring I went to go get it. It was Jasper, who else?

"Hello?" I needed to tell him

"Bella?" I could tell he was confused.

"Yeah, it's me. We kind of had a hard morning." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He was starting to panic.

"Well, what has Alice told you about herself? I don't want to tell you anything that she hasn't told you already."

"She told me that about two years ago she was in a relationship with this guy named Mike and that he would beat and rape her. She was in the relationship for about 5 months and that's when it got so bad that she couldn't hide it from you anymore and that you got her out of there. They put him in jail and because of Alice about 6 other women came forward and now he should be in jail for the rest of his life." He told me. Wow, I was shocked Alice told him everything.

"Well, okay she told you everything. Okay well, she had a pretty traumatic dream last night. But I have to ask you, do you any brothers or sisters?" I had to know if what she found out about Mike was true.

"I just have one step brother, but our family disowned him years ago."

"What is his name?"

"Mike Newton."

"That's the Mike that raped Alice."

"Oh, my God. No, that sick bastard. I'll kill him!" He was yelling at me.

"Whoa, slow down there Jasper. She had a dream that you resented her for putting him in jail and that you hit her. She tried to run, but you threw her down and did the same thing that Mike did to her." I was trying to keep him calm but he had to know.

"Oh I would never do that, can I talk to her?" He asked.

"How about you do this in person?" I don't think Alice would agree to talk to him, unless he just showed up.

"I would love to do that, I just didn't want to intrude." If I hadn't been falling for Edward, I would have been very jealous of Alice.

"I don't mind at all. Alice will probably be waking up soon again, so just knock on the door when you get here. She'll freak out if I'm not there when she wakes up. " I told him.

"Okay I will be sure to do that. Thank you, Bella."

"No, thank you Jasper. You are helping more than you will ever know."

"I hope I'm doing something good. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I went back in to check on Alice, she was still sleeping. I decided to make some coffee. When I walked back into my room, Alice was tossing and turning.

I started to shake her awake, but she wouldn't wake up. She just held on to me crying in her sleep. So, I just sat on my bed with Alice clinging to me. When I heard the knock on the door I left to answer it.

Jasper just stood there, his eyes looked frantic, like he was going to have an emotional break down at any second. I honestly thought that if he broke down, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Two at once would be too much.

"Are you alright Jasper?" I was really hoping he wouldn't loose it. But of course I had the worst luck of all.

"Oh, Bella, I don't think I could handle it if I loose her, she is my everything now. I know she is the one for me; I really haven't dated anyone since the engagement with the Queen. But now I know that I was made for her and her for me. And if I lose her, I don't think I could go on living." By the end of his little speech he was crying and could barely stand. He held on to me tight. I brought him to the couch and he wouldn't stop crying. It was then that Alice decided to wake up.

"Bella?" I heard from my room. She sounded panicked. "Bella?" I heard again.

"I'll be there in a minute, Alice, don't worry." I tried to sound calm, but with Jasper crying on my shoulder, which by the way wasn't very comfortable; Jasper was a lot bigger than me. I slowly pulled Jasper away only to realize that he had fallen asleep and was still crying. _What is with everyone and when they get upset they just fall asleep, why couldn't I be that lucky? _I moved Jasper to lay on the couch in what I hoped was a comfortable position and walked back to my room. Alice was sitting on the bed curled into a ball just rocking back and forth.

"Alice how are you doing?" I asked I didn't want to freak her out with Jasper in the other room.

"I'm okay I guess, I'm sorry we didn't go shopping. I have been ruining everything for you in the last two days. I'm really sorry Bella." She looked like she was going to cry again.

"Shh, no, you haven't ruined anything for me. You are my first priority I told you that I was going to get you through this and that's just what I'm going to do. Jasper called while you were asleep." I thought we would work up to telling her that he is asleep on our couch.

"WHAT?!! Why didn't you wake me up?! I need to say sorry for ruining his brother's life, and if he wants to hate me, I don't blame him, and-"

I cut her off "No, stop right there, I talked to him. And I told him what happened; his family disowned Mike years ago. When I explained that the Mike that hurt you was the same Mike, he almost went straight to the jail and killed him. And he asked if he could talk to you and I told him he should just come over, and when he got here he had an emotional break down, he was crying and saying how he couldn't ever lose you and that if he did, he didn't think he could go on living, that you were the one for him, that he hasn't even really thought about dating since the Queen, and then you walked into his life."

"Are you telling me that he is here right now?" Her eyes got huge with surprise.

"Yes, after his little break down he fell asleep. He is on the couch right now." I told her, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Bella, I look like a mess, I have been crying, he is going to think I'm ugly." I was shaking my head before she was even done.

"Come here, do you want to see what he looks like, he doesn't look much better." I grabbed her hand and led her out of my room, to the couch where Jasper was. It looked like he was still crying. And his hair was a mess, and he just had on a t-shirt and blue flannel pants. She took one look at him and went to his side.

"Jasper?" She said sweetly.

"Alice?" He opened his eyes to look at her.

With that I knew it was time for me to go, so I decided to take a shower.

EPOV

My conversation with Bella on the phone was amazing. I had been dying to hear her voice the moment I left, but I also knew that Alice needed Bella. I could see that as soon as I got out of the car to go to Jasper. I was a little ticked at her brother for interrupting our conversation. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. I wasn't tired at all, so I decided to take a shower. After my shower, I had this huge urge to play my piano. It was quite odd for me, because I hadn't had the heart to play after Tanya. But as I sat down to play the music just flowed from me, and there was only one person on my mind. Bella. How beautiful she was, her brown eyes that were so expressive, her long mahogany hair that looked so soft I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Her skin was the perfect cream color, and looked so silky I just wanted to kiss every inch of her. Her lips were amazing, they looked so kissable. And when she blushed, it was just too sexy. It was such a turn on, which looked like if I was going to be spending a lot of time with her, that I was going to have to try and keep my hormones in check. She blushed at everything. I knew I couldn't let this girl out of my life, and maybe, just maybe she could have feelings for me too. I knew it was too soon to really know if it was love, but I knew right then when I saw her, that she was meant to be in my life. Whether as my one true love or as my best friend I wasn't sure yet, but just had this feeling. It was like I was re-discovering my feelings for love all over again, I thought I had loved Tanya and a part of me really did, but that was a part of the past now, and I hadn't let anyone in since then and I knew my mom Esme really suffered from that. And that's what I decided to do, call my mom. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number and hoped that it wasn't too late to call.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Hi Mom!" I sounded so happy, when in reality I was, but she was bound to notice.

"Edward? Is that really you?" She was always skeptical.

"Yes mom its me. How are you?" I didn't want to hear about the surprise that she was going through that I was calling, I hadn't called in a long time, I couldn't even tell you how many months it was. After talking with Bella and really looking at my life, I was extremely guilty for the pain I put my mother through.

"Edward!" she squeaked "Oh, I'm wonderful now that you called. I have missed you so much. When are you going to come and visit?" She was very excited, my mother forgave me too easily.

"Well, I'm glad I have made you happy. I know, I've miss you too and I'm sorry mom, I'm going to try and make up for lost time. I don't know what I'm going to be able to visit; I'm just getting settled with the law business. But as soon as I can I will. " I was so glad to be able to talk to my mom, I almost spilled about Bella.

"Well you have to call more often, I just wish your father was here, he misses you too. He is working tonight, so it's just me, but you're keeping me company. I usually wait up for your father and now I have an excuse to stay up. He doesn't like that I wait for him." She was chuckling. I got the chuckling from both my parents.

"I'm happy to help." I was smiling again. _I haven't smiled like this forever, well, except when I was talking to Bella. _

"So, tell me what you have been up to, I want to know everything, any girls you are seeing? Stuff like that." I could tell she was trying to get everything out of me, but she really wanted to know about the girls.

"Well, Jasper is my first official client. I was helping him out today; he sold one of his apartments to these two very nice ladies. One is named Alice and the other Bella-"

"Oh, Bella she is the girl for you." She said as if she knew the future.

"What are you talking about?" I was hoping that I didn't give anything in the way I said her name. I wasn't ready to spill my heart out to my mother I wasn't used to telling people my feelings and that was a big step to even talk to Bella.

"When you were about two years old you ran into this girl named Bella when we were visiting Forks and you knocked her down really, but I think she was really clumsy or something. You helped her up like the gentleman you are and said all tall and proud 'My amezz Edward, whatz yos?' and she looked at you and blushed and said tried to be brave, but I could see she was shy.

"She said, 'I'm Isabella, but I don't like that name, I like Bella'. She said it perfectly like she was ten years old but she couldn't be more than three. And her older brother came over and by older he wasn't older but he was sure bigger. And took her away from you, and she waved bye. You came back over and on the way home, you kept saying 'I'm goin to array Bella. She pitty, I ike er air, it bootiful.' That's how I know that Bella is the one, somehow I always wondered if you subconsciously always compared girls too her, she was a very beautiful little girl."

"Are you serious? No, mom, are you completely serious, you are sure it was Forks that this happened and not Portland?"

"Yes, Edward I'm sure. Why? What's got you all worked up?"

"The Bella I met, and kind of sort of fell for was born in Forks and then moved to Phoenix and then moved back to Forks her junior year of high school."

"Oh, my. Really now, I had always hoped you two would meet again, but I didn't know if it would happen. This is my dream come true!" She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Mom, don't cry, please?" I didn't know what to do if my mom cried.

"Don't worry, I'm happy. They are happy tears." She sniffled

"Still its too early to tell if its going to go anywhere. So, don't get your hopes up just yet," I told her. I was mainly telling myself, I didn't want to give myself false hope.

"Ha, I know this is going to work out. Call it a mother's intuition. "

"Whatever mom, I better go, its getting late and I have things to do in the morning. But I will call again soon. Hopefully that time Dad will be around." I was sad to go, but I needed to get some sleep.

"Of course honey. Yes, please call soon. We both miss you very much. I love you Edward."

"I love you too mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I went to sleep quickly after that, dreaming of only Bella and wishing that she was mine.

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone! =)

Sorry its been a while for this chapter, I have been really stressed with the knee surgery and catching up with my school work.

But review please? It means alot when you give me your ideas. =)

I'm also trying to get through some writers block. But I think I'm going to get through it.

So, please just be paitient.

Hopefully I will finish the 5th chapter soon.

Again, please reiview.

-Stick8876


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own these characters.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Alice and I met Jasper and Edward. Alice has had a few fears, but they weren't strong enough to stop her from leaving Jasper. We moved into our new apartment, but I often wondered how long we were really going to be there. Alice spent almost all of her time with Jasper, and I had decided to try and write a book, while looking for a teaching job, teaching English literature of course. I had no success yet, but I wasn't going to give up hope.

Edward and I were still just friends, I was too scared to tell him how I felt and he hadn't made any moves to show me that he felt what I felt. I always feel electricity when I am with him, so the struggle was hard.. But I tried my best. I wished every night I could have known if Edward had even the smallest romantic feelings for me. I had been thinking about telling him, but I didn't think I could, after Jacob I had lost all of my confidence.

Emmett was still going strong with his girlfriend Rosalie. Which was weird for Emmett, two weeks was a record in his book. But maybe he was right, maybe she really was the one. I really hoped so, Emmett needed to settle down. That night, I had invited Emmett to bring Rosalie over for a dinner night. I had also asked Jasper and Edward to come. I had a feeling we were all going to become really good friends. _Oh, God, did I just say that, damn Alice is rubbing off on me._

_*Knock* *Knock*_

The door scared the hell out of me. I splashed water all down the front of my shirt. _Great, I have to go change, I really hope that isn't Edward._ But of course, I have the worst luck of all.

"Hey Bella," He said cheerfully, looking down my front."Oh, great, did I scare you again?"

"Yes, Edward, but don't worry about it, I was just wrapped up in my thoughts again." I smiled as I walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner, I would change my shirt later.

"So, how was your day? Had and job offers yet?" He asked. We had become really close, we talked about everything. I just hadn't told him about my parents yet. I was sure there were some things he hadn't told me.

"It's alright, just been at home writing. And, no I haven't gotten any job offers yet. But it's still early." I told him.

"Well, I'm glad you had an alright day. Don't give up hope; I know you will get a job soon." He said confidently.

"Well, I'm glad someone is confident." I giggled. _Whoa Bella, you have to really get a hold of yourself, you are always giggling around him. _"Well, if you don't mind watching the pasta, I need to go change my shirt, thanks to you scaring me." I laughed.

"Of course Bella. And sorry about your shirt, you know I didn't mean to scare you." He looked at me apologetically.

"I know Edward, and believe me it would have happened anyway, whoever decided to knock on the door, and I'm just glad it was you and not Emmett and his new girlfriend." I was super nervous about meeting her. He spoke so highly about her, as if I was being replaced. I know it seemed silly, but I couldn't help it, I was always Emmett's only girl and he was always my only man. With that, I ran in my room to change quickly. I wanted to make a good impression on Rosalie, I wanted her to like me, because I couldn't live without Emmett, or I couldn't live if Emmett chose me over her. But I couldn't think about that now, I had to go out to meet everyone. _Alice should be home by now, I hope._ I walked back into the kitchen, but she wasn't there of course, she was with Jasper. I felt like I was getting replaced by everyone, but that wasn't fair, I was spending a lot of time with Edward. He was singing "A Rocket To The Moon", my favorite song; I guess you could call it our song. _Wow he has an amazing voice. _I had never noticed before, probably because there was always music in the background.

"'_I'm checking your pulse._

_I'm giving you air_

_But your body disagrees _

_And no it don't care at all._'

"I know you are right behind me Bella." He chuckled. _Oh, God. I love that sound, Whoa girl calm down, guests are coming. _

"What are you talking about? I just walked in here." I tried to lie, but I had always sucked at it.

"Yeah, okay Bella if you want me to believe that, then you need to learn how to lie better." He chuckled again.

"Okay you caught me, but I really love your voice." I blushed, I usually didn't like admitting my feelings.

"For you, darling, I will sing forever." He stopped abruptly. _Wait did I hear that correctly, did he just call me darling? Does he have feelings for me? _

He took the look of shock as the wrong kind. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that.-" He started to ramble.

"Did you mean it?" I asked, I couldn't just go up and kiss him, he couldn't have just accidentally said it.

"Yes, every word." He whispered.

"Edward, I-" I started

"We can just pretend it never happened." He looked like he was beginning to panic.

"And what if I don't want to forget it?" I just wanted him to know, I needed to know if he had feelings for me.

"Don't you?" He was getting confused.

"Do you have feelings for me Edward?" I couldn't answer that unless I knew the truth.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He was getting confident, I could see that. But was it because he had to let me down, or because he liked me. _Do I really want him to answer that? Oh, no, what am I getting myself into. Shit._

"Yes." I had to know.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. You are so beautiful, I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful you really are, and I don't ever want to. When you blush it is so sexy, its like a turn on. Your eyes are so expressive I could stare into them all day. When I'm around you there is this electric pulse that I can't ignore, it feels so weird, but so right. I believe I'm falling in love with you Isabella Swan and I don't ever want to get up." He stared into my eyes and his eyes held nothing but the truth. And in that moment I knew I was falling in love with him too, I didn't realize just how hard I had fallen from him. _BELLA! Get out of your thoughts and tell him how you feel!_

But I couldn't find the words, so I chose the best thing, I kissed him. I was planning it to be just a kiss that had passion, but not too much. But of course, nothing ever goes the way you would like it. I tangled my hands into his hair; he put his arms around my waist. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as his tongue slid into my mouth. I sighed into his mouth. We were pouring all of our feelings into our kiss. I heard the knock at the door, and reluctantly pulled back with a sad look on my face. He chuckled. I to went go get the door but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He was looking at the floor by the time he finished.

"Like you even have to ask. But would you mind if we wait to tell my brother after tonight? I'm already nervous enough as it is to meet Rosalie." I said

"Of course Bella, whenever you are ready we can tell him. I'm just glad I get to tell you how I feel now." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I gave him a quick kiss and went to grab the door. As I opened the door, I was shocked to say the least, it wasn't Emmett. It was Alice and Jasper. They were in a pretty heavy make-out session, why she didn't just grab her key, was a mystery.

"Ahem." I coughed

They sprang apart like a spring re-coiling, and both blushed. I however just cracked up, and in no time at all, I was on the floor with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Bella was it really that funny?" Alice asked still embarrassed.

All I could do was nod and point to her face.

"Oh, so our faces were priceless, is that what you are trying to say without dying from lack of oxygen?" Jasper said flustered, but soon he joined the laughter with me, after I nodded again. And then came Alice, by this time Edward came to the door to see what was going on.

"Bella, love, what is so funny?" He asked looked shocked and it looked like he was trying to keep his laughter in.

When I finally calmed down enough to talk I just said, "Imagine if they had walked in the door about a minute ago, that's what happened to me." With that he started to laugh, and the cycle started all over again. Lucky for us Jasper and Alice were looking into each other's eyes and didn't notice our comments.

"Now Edward can you help me up, so I can finish dinner?" I asked once we calmed down again.

"Sure." He picked me up and instead of just grabbing my arms, he flung me over his shoulder and carried me to the kitchen and put me down.

"Thank you for that, but really I could walk on my own." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yes, I know that but it was an excuse to hold you." He winked.

And with that the doorbell rang. This time I knew it was Emmett and Rosalie, I took a deep breath and swiftly opened the door.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Everyone.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others I have had in the past.

But I wanted to save the dinner for the next chapter.

I'm not sure if I'm going to write the dinner from Bella's POV or Edward's

Or both?

Let me know if you have a prefrence.

Review? Please?

I love you all.

~Stick8876


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I'm back. I know it took me forever to get this chapter up and I'm sure this has lots of misatkes, but I wanted to get it to you and so I tried looking it over myself instead of letting my wonderful best friend Shelby go through it, because I knew you all wanted this to come fast.

So, enjoy.

I do not own these characters.

* * *

BPOV

I opened the door to a very excited looking Emmett and a very nervous, amazingly beautiful, there is no way I can compete with those looks girl that I assumed was Rosalie.

"BELLS!"Emmett boomed at me as he squeezed the life right out of me.

"Can't…Breathe…" I tried to tell him.

"Emmett put her down right now!" Rosalie said with authority, and Emmett put me down immediately and looked at me with his puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Bella for almost killing you can you forgive your big brother?" he looked at me with his fake sad face. I decided to play around with him. _After all he is the prank king, why can't I play around a little? _While he was looking at the floor, fake pouting I winked at Rosalie and she nodded telling me she understood.

"How dare you Emmett!" Rosalie screeched at him. "What were you thinking?!"

The look on his face was priceless; he was completely shocked as if this was the first time someone had ever yelled at him for doing something wrong. Which I happen to know isn't true because he got in so much trouble growing up. I was shaking with silent laughter and I knew that if I didn't get out of there I would blow the whole cover. So, I pulled the water works card, and I started to sob and ran to my room.

"Bella?!" I heard Emmett call after me, and I kept running I really hope he doesn't come in here.

"Let her go Em, give her a few minutes." Rosalie said after him. She is going to be perfect for Emmett.

I heard a knock on my door; I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize how much time had past. _Oh, shit, I really hope that isn't Emmett._

"Bella? Can I come in?" I hear my Edward's voice call to me. _Oh, how I love that I can finally call him my Edward without having to scold myself. Bella, get out of your head and answer him._

I ran quickly to my door and yanked Edward into my room and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Are you okay?" He smiled and I realized that he knew I was faking it as soon as he saw my reaction.

"Yeah, I just had to leave before I gave it all away." I could barely hold it together, by the end of my sentence I was cracking up and I fell to the floor with tears streaming down my cheeks. Soon Edward joined me and we were both laughing.

"Okay let's go see the others." I smiled at him. I felt so free to not have to hide my feelings for him anymore.

"Wait." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"What? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" I was starting to freak out, which made me get embarrassed and I started to blush.

"No you look perfect but, before we have to go out there and pretend that we didn't just profess our love for each other I wanted to do this." and he leaned down to my height to kiss me, as soon as his lips were on mine, I almost lost all reason. _Screw the dinner, who cares what they think, they both have other people to keep them company, I mean the dinner is almost ready, Alice can finish it up. Oh, Bella stop it, you can't do this, you know how hurt Emmett would be if you just ditched 'family night', he would understand, but that wouldn't set aside that it took a lot of guts to bring Rosalie here. Okay you win._ I pulled away, before I could get really lost.

"Sorry, as much as I would love to kiss you all night, we need to go back out there." I said with a sad smile.

"Well, that will last me enough until they all leave. Come on, I want to meet your brother." He said with a smile and walked out of my room.

I followed quickly behind him and walked into the kitchen where Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were all laughing.

"Well, I guess you all met each other without needing any help from me." I said with a chuckle.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my twin sister Rosalie." Jasper said.

"Wait a minute! Your twin sister? Am I hearing this right?" I was shocked to say the least, I would have never imagined that Jasper and Rosalie would be related, but now that I look at them I see it.

"Yes, Bella. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." She said warmly.

"Well, that's amazing. I would have never guessed. Oh, and by the way thanks for letting me pick on Emmett." I laughed.

"Haha. Well, I'm happy to help. Though you might want to go let Emmett know it was a joke."

"Oh no. I forgot about him. Alice will you finish dinner, Emmett and I should be in a second?" She nodded. I went out to the living room, where I guessed Emmett was wallowing in sadness.

I found him curled up into a ball muttering to himself.

"Emmy?" I said using my childhood nickname for him.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, or to hurt you. Can you forgive your stupid brother?" He looked at me with real sadness in his eyes this time.

"Oh, Emmy, it was all a joke. I wasn't really crying. Rose was in on it too. I didn't mean to make you feel so bad. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked I always hated when I hurt him. He had been through so much with me; I couldn't bear to hurt him.

"You What?!" He boomed.

"Yeah, it was all a joke, well, except the 'can't breathe' part, because I really couldn't breathe." I started to ramble. I hated it when Emmett got mad and yelled, it always scared me. I knew he would never physically hurt me, but still it was really intimidating.

"Do my ears hear me right, my little Bellie play a joke on the master and got me?!" He yelled.

"Well, yeah. I learned from the best." I laughed, so relieved that he wasn't mad.

"Aww, you don't know how happy I am to just have been punked by my little sister." He laughed with me and before we knew it we were on the ground laughing so hard we were holding our sides.

When we calmed down enough to breathe we heard everyone laughing at something in the dining room.

"Bella?" Emmett started to panic "They started eating without us."

"Em, calm down. I told them to start so they could actually get some food before you and your monstrous stomach get in there." I chuckled.

"Well, then what are we waiting for." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, the same way Edward did earlier except this time I didn't protest, there was no point with Emmett he would just hold me longer.

"Well Bella, people just seem to really like carrying you around today don't they?" Alice said with a wicked grin. I just blushed. _Oh, crap. Did Alice hear Edward call me 'love' earlier, or was it what I said? Shit, please tell me she didn't I wasn't ready to tell Emmett. _

"What do you mean Alice; everyone knows that I'm the only one that can carry Bellie." Emmett said with the face I had come to know as his 'I'm trying to stay calm' face.

"Oh hush up Emmett. It was only Edward." Alice said, knowing that look too.

"Oh, well. I can deal with that." He winked at me and I of course blushed. Edward had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Edward said.

"Well, nothing now. I just thought some perverted person picked up Bells." Emmett chuckled.

"Like I would ever let that happen to her." Edward said with a smile, but I knew underneath he meant it.

"Okay, I'm shutting up, I'm starving." Emmett said a little too loud, but then again loud and uncensored was his middle name.

After dinner we all headed into the living room to talk.

"So, Rose tell us how you met Emmett?" Alice asked. I was so proud of her; she had changed so much since she had met Jasper it was like having the old Alice back.

"Well, Emmett's jeep was pulled over the side of the road and he was fuming and kicking his tires and yelling at them, it was so cute I just had to pull over and help."

_Flashback (RPOV)_

"_Yeah I know." I said slightly annoyed. I was sick of my new client Mr. Black. He was always mad that his car would never work, though he always said that he could do a better job. I would always tell him to just do it himself then. Apparently he never had time._

"_He won't leave until he sees you and he is getting really pissed, what do I do?" S_eth said. I loved Seth he was so amazingly sweet and always wanted everyone to be happy.

"_Just tell him I will be there in 30 minutes at the most and then ignore him. Get back to work; we have a lot to do today." And I hung up. _

'_Just a few more minutes and you can let out your frustration on him.' I told myself. _

_I looked out my window to see a huge jeep, and a very pissed looking guy kicking his tires. _

'_Aww, he is cute, maybe I can help him.'_

_I pulled over and go out of my car only to hear some not so very nice words._

"_SHIT FUCK DAMN!!! Why did this have to happen today?" They guy screamed. _

"_Umm, excuse me, but would you like some help, I work on cars for a living, and I might be able to help you out?" I normally wasn't scared of guys, but I really noticed this guy could kill me if he wanted to. _

"_Really?" His anger was all gone. "You would help me?"_

"_Yes, of course." I said, my confidence growing. "Lets just look under the hood. I'm Rosalie by the way, but everyone just calls me Rose."_

"_I'm Emmett; you want to go out some time? That is, if you can fix my car?" He laughed. _

"_Sure why not?"_

_End of Flashback_

"That is a total Emmett way of meeting someone." I said laughing.

"And what's funny is that's how Rose always wanted to meet someone." Jasper said.

"Jazz, you promised you would never tell anyone that." Rose said embarrassed.

"Rosie, I think it's really sweet." Emmett said and Rose looked flattered.

"Well, we know they are going to get married." Alice said.

"Damn pixie future predictions" Emmett said under his breath.

We eventually put on a movie; I don't even know what we were watching because Edward and I were staring into each others eyes. When the movie was over, no one had realized how late it was.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Jasper asked.

"Umm… Holy Cow, its midnight." I said shocked.

"Wow, I guess time flies when you are having fun." Edward said with a laugh.

"Yes it does, but Emmett we should be heading out, you have to dive me home still." Rose said.

"Well, I can take you home Rose you are on my way, I was going to take Jazz home." Alice said. I looked at her with thankful eyes. She knew what tomorrow was.

"Oh, yeah thanks Alice, I forgot to tell you Rosie, I'm staying here tonight. Bella and I have a big day tomorrow and we need to head out early." Emmett said with a sad expression.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Alice that would be nice of you to do, if it's not too much trouble?" Rose said with a smile.

"Well, Rose I think you are more on my way home, I can take you." Edward said.

"I guess you are, aren't you Edward. I'll go with you." She said settling the matter.

Emmett walked Rose to Edward's car to say goodbye. While Edward and I said our goodbyes up in the apartment.

"What's going on tomorrow?"He asked me.

"Well, it's really hard to explain, and it will take me a while to tell you the whole story, but I promise to tell you when you get back." I knew if I brought up Charlie I would start to cry and I knew Rose needed to get home.

"Okay but remember I'm here for you Bella. I love you." He said with conviction.

"I know, and I love you too. I will miss you." I said with a frown.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know exactly, it really depends on how things go, and how much time Emmett took off this time." I said.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." He said and then kissed me goodnight and goodbye all at the same time.

"Be safe." He said and walked away.

Emmett came back a few minutes later, while I was cleaning up the kitchen and dinning room.

"Here let me help you little sis." He said cheerfully. "So, you and Edward huh? How's that going?"

"Well, we kind of by accident said I love you to each other and now we are dating." I said blushing scarlet

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Bella. He really is perfect for you." Emmett said giving me a hug that wasn't as huge as the one earlier.

"I'm glad you approve. I really like Rose, she is perfect for you. Just will you promise me something?" I said looking at the floor.

"Of course Bella." He said confused.

"Don't forget about me, I know you haven't ever really had a real girlfriend and I just don't want to be left behind like I sort of am with Alice." I said sadly.

"Well, first off I will never leave you. Ever! You are my little sister and it's my job to protect you. Second, what do you mean like you are sort of losing Alice?" He seemed confused, but this time it wasn't funny.

"Well, I don't think she is trying to do it on purpose, but I think its been so long since she has been herself she just doesn't realize she is leaving me behind, I mean we have been through everything together and she just kind of left me for Jasper. If you understand what I'm saying?" I said in a rush.

"Wow, I guess I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but we both know Alice well enough to know her and she would so something exactly like this, I think we both need to talk to her when we get back. How does that sound?" He had gone into full 'big brother' mode.

"I think that would be best. Thanks Emmy" I said giving him a hug and sitting on his lap like I would do with my dad.

"Like I said, it's my job Bells." He said giving me a hug back.

We watched TV for a little while, but when there was nothing on we decided to go to bed so we could get an early start tomorrow.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, if I should even call you that, you shouldn't even have a name because you shouldn't even exist. If you weren't born then I wouldn't be rotting in a grave and Renee would have never left me and I would be a very happy person!" My father screamed at me over and over. _

"_I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't have choose to be born; I had no control over how I was created." I screamed back. And then I just started to run, I didn't know where I was running to or even where I was. I just had to get away._

"_HA! You can't run from me! EVER!" He screamed at me._

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella!" Emmett jumped right off the bed, where he was sleeping.

"He…said…mistake…screaming at me…..couldn't run…" I sobbed.

"Shh…Bella it's alright it was just a dream. I'm here. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." He said over and over while I cried. I don't know how long we sat there but eventually my alarm went off telling us that we needed to get up and head out.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asked a little weary of my state to go on this trip.

"Yes, we need to go." I said trying to wipe my tears.

We packed up and got in Emmett's jeep trying to be as quite as possible incase Alice came home last night. I left her a note on the fridge telling her if she needed anything to just call and I'd see her when we got back. We stopped for coffee knowing we both would need it after what little sleep we got.

"Bella?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I said my voice hoarse.

"What did he say this time?" I could tell by his voice that he didn't want to upset me but he knew we needed to talk about it.

"He just kept screaming at me _"Isabella Marie Swan, if I should even call you that, you shouldn't even have a name because you shouldn't even exist. If you weren't born then I wouldn't be rotting in a grave and Renee would have never left me and I would be a very happy person!" _he said that a few times before I could yell out my apologies and then I ran, I don't know what I was running from or where to and then he just screamed out of no where _"HA! You can't run from me! EVER!" _I thought he was going to try and hurt me."

"Look, it was just a dream. And I wasn't a planned pregnancy either." He said.

"I know it was. What? How come they liked you then, I mean I guess you were always the one getting in trouble, but it was like everything you ever did they resented me for it, if Dad had a bad day he took it out on me, if Mom and Dad got into a fight my name was always screamed never yours. I guess I just ruined everything." I said looking at my lap.

"Bella, you didn't ruin everything, it was easy to blame you, because you were innocent, and they didn't want to own up to their actions. And if anything everything is my fault Mom and Dad made the mistake of telling me they were going to have a baby and asked if I wanted a little brother or sister and I think they were hoping I would say no so they wouldn't feel so bad about aborting the pregnancy but I was so excited and I really wanted a little sister I could protect from the time they told me until you were born I started to sort my toys and everything I owned to make room for you. When they saw how happy I was with the idea of having a younger sibling they couldn't find the heart to abort after that." He said with a weak smile.

"I love you Emmett. I really do. Thanks for make me see that I will always have you." I said with a real smile on my face.

"And just because they blamed you vocally I know they always loved you and me because we were made by love and not by careful planning." He said. And I giggled.

The rest of the ride was pleasant, I had almost forgotten where we were going until I saw the 'Welcome To Forks' sign. _I hope I can make it through this._

* * *

A/N:

Well, there you go.

I'm currently working on chapter 7 its all Edward. So, I will hopefully have it up by the end of this week.

Review?

Thanks for reading.

~Stick8876


	7. Chapter 7

I **DO NOT** own these characters.

* * *

EPOV

I just can't believe it. She loves me, she said she loves me. I can't believe it took us two weeks to tell each other how we felt. But I wouldn't have it any other way; I wouldn't have fallen in love with her quite as hard if I wouldn't have waited to tell her. We got to know each other first and I have always thought that was the better way. I haven't told her everything about me, but I have a feeling she has something big she is hiding as well. Dinner went well to say the least. Rose and Emmett are perfect for each other, everyone always thought Rose would get together with some hot-shot start but Jasper and I knew it was going to be someone who was a little kid at heart. I wish I knew where Bella was going, I trusted her but it was the way Emmett and her talked about their trip they weren't exactly excited to go. Maybe Esme would know something.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" my mom giggled.

"Mom?" why was she giggling? _Oh God, please tell me I'm so not interrupting something I don't want to know about._

"Oh, Edward. I'm so glad you called. How have you been sweetheart?" She seemed able to talk, maybe something funny happened.

"I'm good. Bella and I got together tonight and I met her brother, he is really funny." I said cheerfully.

"And what is her brother's name?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Emmett."

"That's a very nice name. How is work going?" She seemed so cheerful. _I wonder why?_

_Flashback_

"_Hello. I'm looking for Mr. Cullen?" a very tall and big man asked in a strained calm voice_

"_I'm Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" This wasn't going to be an easy client, I could tell._

"_I need to file a lawsuit." He said as if I should know. _

"_What is this lawsuit you want to file?"This guy knew nothing about lawsuits _

"_I want to file one against European Auto Motors Repair shop for poor service." He said smugly._

_Wait I knew that name, that's Rose's shop. This jerk wasn't going to get away with this. "I see and this is based on?"_

"_Well, the head girl this Rosalie chick, is never there when I am and is never finished with my car in a timely manner and I want my service done for free, so I want the money I spent on my repairs back. Does that seem reasonable to you Mr. Cullen?" He was pretty angry._

"_Well, first off, just because she isn't there when you are isn't relevant unless she told you she would be there and you have it in writing. And what do you mean by not finished in a timely manner? Is your car ready when she says it will be?"_

"_Well no I don't have that in writing. Well, she did finish on time, but its like 3 days after I hand my car in and I could fix it in a day at the most." He said in a know-it-all voice._

"_Well, then I'm sorry, but you don't have a case Mr. uh, what was your name?" I asked._

"_Black. Mr. Black, well then I will take my business elsewhere." And he left without a backward glance._

_End of Flashback._

"Work is alright I guess, nothing too hard. I don't have many clients yet, but then again I'm really new to the area as a lawyer if you know what I'm saying." I chuckled "But enough about me, what have you been up to, how is dad?"

"Well, I'm glad everything is going smoothly for you. I'm wonderful dear and so is your father. Which reminds me I wanted to ask a favor of you?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you mind if we came down and stayed with you for a few weeks next week, the house pipes broke."

"Mom you don't even have to ask, you can come down today if you need to."

"Well, we have some place to say for the rest of this week and there is something we promised to attend here in Forks. But we will call when we are leaving. Promise. We have to go honey but I promise we will call again soon. I love you sweetheart."

"Okay sounds good Mom. I love you too. Be safe."

Now, what was I going to do, I had no clue when Bella was coming home, and now that I thought about it I didn't even know where she was going. I knew it had to be important if she was going with Emmett. I knew they were close, but they didn't seem like the type to go out on road trips at random. My mom had given me no help. Maybe a run would be good.

After my run it was time to go into work. I had to go to Jasper's to have him finalize some paperwork on one of his other apartments that he was selling. It was a short ride over to Jasper's place; he said he wasn't going into work so I had to go over to his apartment. I wasn't exactly in a good mood; I never was when I wasn't with Bella. I got over there and there were tons of boxes every where and I heard Alice screaming directions.

"No, that one goes in the living room." She said.

"What about this box?" I heard Jasper ask.

"That one is for the bedroom." She said quietly.

"I think I know what's in this box." Jasper said and I could picture him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop Jazzy, just move it." She laughed.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Jasper are you here?" I called out.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute Edward." He called back.

He and Alice came bounding out a minute later hand and hand.

"What's up with all the boxes? Are you going somewhere?" I asked pretending I didn't hear their conversation earlier.

"I'm moving in." Alice said while clapping and jumping up and down. "So, can you guys make it quick? We need to get back to work."

"Sure thing Darlin'" He said and gave her a quick kiss. I was instantly jealous that I didn't have Bella with me, when I realized Bella didn't mention Alice moving out.

"Does Bella know you are moving out?" I asked confused. I thought she would tell me something like that.

"No, we didn't get a chance to tell her." Alice said.

I was ticked off more than I should be for the day, Bella was gone, but Alice had the nerve to just walk out on Bella like that after all she had done for her. I tried my best to hide it.

"Let's just get this over with." I said trying to keep the fury out of my voice.

We finished the paperwork within minutes and I left as if the house was on fire and I went over to Bella's now very empty apartment, she had given me a key. As I walked in the apartment I saw a long note on the counter, I decided it was probably from Alice so I decided to read it.

Bella,

I know this is going to be horrible timing for you, but Jasper asked me to move in with him and I said yes. I love him Bells, and I can't stand to be apart from him. I hope you understand, we will still come and see you for family night.

I love you Bella.

Sisters always,

Alice

I was so pissed that I thought my head was going to explode. I grabbed some Tylenol from her bathroom and went to go lay down on her bed.

'_I'm closing your blinds _

_I'm shutting eyes_

_And now I'm afraid I have to go_

_Whoa' _

"Hello?" I didn't even bother checking the caller id.

"Edward? Did I wake you up?" I heard my angle's voice say.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around, I was still in Bella's apartment on her bed.

"It's about 8:00am." Oh, no had a slept that long. I guess I really needed that.

"Sorry, Bella, I came to your apartment yesterday afternoon and I had a headache so I took some Tylenol and I guess I crashed on your bed." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Edward. That's really funny. Did you miss me that much?" She said with a laugh.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't plan on sleeping here."I said.

"Well, I miss you too. I know you didn't mean to. I don't mind." She said.

"So, how is your trip?" I asked, maybe she would tell me where she was.

"Edward, let's not talk about that right now, I told you I promise to explain everything when I get back. Tell me what you have been up to." I could tell she was trying to stay as far away from the subject of her trip.

"Okay, I'm sorry my love. Well, yesterday I called my mom and the pipes in their house busted so, they are going to come stay with me for a little while. They will be here at the end of the week. Then I went to Jasper's and he signed some final papers. Then I came here to your apartment and I never left. My life is boring without you Bella." I told her.

"Haha, you are trying to flatter me. Don't worry its working. I'm sorry about your parent's house. But I guess I will get to meet them now. " She giggled nervously.

"Love, they are going to love you." I promised her.

"Okay, whatever you say Eddie." She laughed.

"Oh, please don't call me Eddie, I hate that name." I cringed.

"Okay Ed-ward. I promise to not call you that." She said. And I laughed.

"Thanks Edward." She said suddenly.

"You're welcome, but what did I do this time?" I was confused.

"You haven't pushed me to know why I suddenly leave for trip and I don't know when I will get back, but you still stay with me. It means a lot to me, Jacob was never like this, I know you probably don't want to be compared to him, but that's my dating history, so I mean I don't compare you side by side, but I do know you mean more to me than he ever did." She rambled on.

"Bells, sweetheart. It's okay. I understand what you mean. You don't need to explain to me." I quickly assured her.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for helping me forget for a little while." I was confused as to what she meant, but I didn't push it.

"You are welcome, its what I'm here for. I love you too." I said trying to keep the confusion out of my voice.

"I better go, I have to do a lot today. But I will try and call you later. You can stay at the apartment until we get back. I know Alice hates staying alone, so she will probably be at Jasper's and I hate leaving the apartment all alone." She said absente mindedly.

"Don't worry love, I'll be here, your bed smells like you, it makes me not miss you so much." I said with a smile on my voice.

"Creepy stalker." She said with a laugh.

"What, am I not allowed to miss my lovely girlfriend who I love very much?" I said thoughtfully.

"No, you are, I guess it's no different than me stealing your boxers and your sweatshirt." She giggled.

"You mean you are the one with my red plaid boxers and my Harvard sweatshirt that I have been looking for? I thought I had lost them." I said pretending to be mad.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I when I was helping you with your laundry last week, I wanted something of yours so, when you went to go order the food in the other room I stuck them in my backpack." She said giggling.

"Its fine, I was going to give you the sweatshirt, not the boxers, I will eventually want those back. They are my favorite." I said as the mental picture of Bella in my sweatshirt and boxers with nothing else on, oh no, not now. Great job Edward now you are hard and you are going to have to wait till you get off the phone to fix it.

"Well, we will see about that. Okay Em, I'll be right there. Edward?" I heard.

"Yeah Love?" I said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I have to go for real this time. But I love you and I will try and call you later, I think we will be home by the end of this week." She said sweetly.

"Okay, sounds good. I miss you and I hope to hear from you soon." I said trying not to think about my now very large problem.

"Bye Ed-ward." She sang.

"Oh, Bella?" How could I forget to tell her?

"Yes? This better be quick, I'm walking out the door right now." She said impatiently

"I love you."

"Oh, I thought you had forgotten to tell me." She said with a chuckle.

"Nope. I'll talk to you soon love."

"Bye." And she hung up.

I laid back on the bed and groaned. I missed her, I was whipped. I fell back asleep before I had to be at work.

The rest of the week flew by, it was like overnight, I was on the map as a lawyer, and I had calls going every minute about someone needing me to help them. Bella and I had talked once since but it wasn't for long, she seemed really distant and kept thanking me for sticking with her. Honestly where else would I go? But I couldn't think about that right now, my parents said they would be at my apartment in about half an hour. I hadn't been there since Bella and Emmett left, I had been staying at Bella and Alice's, well, now Bella's apartment.

Knock

Knock

"Coming." I yelled. They are early. I ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Edward, sweetheart. You look so handsome, have you been working out." She said with a grin and gave me a hug and I felt her hands on my chest. Oh, shit I forgot to put on a shirt.

"Wow, yes, Edward I must say, you look very handsome, if you weren't my son and I wasn't straight and happily married, I might want you real bad." My dad said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you guys are done ogling at my chest I'm going to finish getting dressed. You are early." I accused. And walked back into my room.

'_I'm closing your blinds _

_I'm shutting eyes_

_And now I'm afraid I have to go_

_Whoa'_

I ran out into the living room, my previous obligations forgotten and grabbed my phone.

"Hi Love." I said with a smile. And then I heard giggling. Damn, I forgot my parents were here.

"Edward who do I hear giggling in the back round? Should I be worried?" Bella giggled too.

"Sure, if you think I would fall in love with someone who happened to carry me for nine months and then raised me." I said with a laugh and glared at my parents.

"We are just going to go get dinner at our favorite place, don't wait up for us, we already put our stuff in your guest room. We are going to be out late." My mom whispered. I just nodded.

"Well, in that case I'm terrified." My angel brought me back. "Didn't mean to take you away from your parents. I can call later." She said.

"No, no. I mean, don't worry about it, they just came by to drop their stuff of, they are out to enjoy a night on the town to themselves." I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" She was the most thoughtful person I knew.

"Yes, I am." I said firmly.

"Well, in that case, Em and I are almost to Portland can you head over to the apartment and pick up Chinese food on your way over please?" She asked in a sweet voice. I could hear Emmett begging in the back round.

"Is there anything Emmett would like me to pick up as well?" I said. While hearing a 'Yes, Bella I love your boyfriend' from Emmett.

"Thanks Edward. Just get what you usually get, Emmett will eat anything." She said with a laugh.

"I take it you told Emmett about us? Would you like me to go pick up Rose as well?" I asked.

"Hang on, let me ask. Em, do you want Edward to go pick up Rose? Yeah, if that won't be too much trouble. And yeah, I told him." She said.

"Okay, that works for me. And no it's not too much trouble. I better go get the food and Rose. I will see you soon. You will probably beat us to the apartment. And sorry if your bed is a mess." I said with a laugh.

"That's fine. I love you, see you soon." And she hung up.

I called her right back.

Ring

Ring

"What did you forget?" She laughed.

"You didn't let me say that I love you too." I pouted, I'm sure she heard it in my voice.

"You are so pouting right now aren't you?" She laughed.

"Maybe. I'll see you soon love." And I hung up.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hey Edward what's up?" Rose said.

"I'm heading over to your place, we are going to pick up Chinese and then we are going to Bella's for dinner with her and Emmett, they are almost to Portland. No getting out of it." I said.

"I love you Edward. I was going to call him in a minute anyway. I'll go get ready, I'll hide the key under the mat so you can get in." She said excitedly.

"Sounds good, see you in a bit." I said.

"Bye Edward." She hung up.

* * *

**Hey. **

**So, I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I know it's not edited. But once summer starts(in a little over a week) and now that I have my laptop, I should be cranking out chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. **

**I haven't heard anything bad about it, so you must be enjoying it, or at least liking it. :] **

**Review please.  
Feed my adiction. **

**Thanks. **

**I love you guys. **

**You are the reason I keep writing. **

**-Stick8876**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

BPOV

I had actually enjoyed this trip to Forks, it was almost scary. I mean, it was sad to have the entire town come down and do this huge production. Charlie was never one to be the center of attention, but he did give his life to his job. After Renee left, he threw himself into his work and he fell in love with it, or at least that's what he always told us. After my talk with Emmett, I felt a whole lot better about my dream, and surprisingly I didn't have any more bad dreams for the entire trip. Of course talking to Edward helped out a lot he is the most understanding boyfriend a girl could ever snag.

"So, Bells when are you going to tell Edward about what happened to Charlie?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett.

"I promised to tell him about it when we got back, so probably tonight sometime. I'm not sure. When do you plan on talking to Rose?"

"I was planning on telling her tonight. Would you be opposed to telling them together, like I don't know if I can handle telling the whole thing by myself?" He looked straight at the road; we were pulling into my parking garage.

"I think that would be good for both of us Em so yes, I think we should, maybe after dinner?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Yeah, we better just get it over with." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the elevator.

I was excited and both nervous to see Edward again. I have missed him terribly but then again, I knew what I had to do and I was scared of how he might react. Would he understand, would he think it was too much and leave me, or would he think it was my entire fault?

"Earth to Bella?" Emmett said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I said while looking around at where I was. How did I get in front of my apartment door?

"Well, I kind of really have to use the bathroom and I need you to unlock the front door so that I can do that." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." I unlocked the door quickly.

He bolted inside. I guess he really had to go. I chuckled. I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, I was dying of thirst. There was a note on the counter; it's probably from Edward telling me how much his misses me.

Bella,

I know this is going to be horrible timing for you, but Jasper asked me to move in with him and I said yes. I love him Bells, and I can't stand to be apart from him. I hope you understand, we will still come and see you for family night.

I love you Bella.

Sisters always,

Alice

I was in tears by the end of the letter, and not tears of sadness, tears of rage. I was beyond pissed off, I was livid. After all I did for her, after all those nights I stayed up with her because she was scared. And this is how she repays me, by moving out during the time I need her most. I knew I was shaking with how mad I was.

"GAHH!!!" I screamed. And I ran for my room. I picked up everything in sight and I threw it against the wall and screamed and threw things until I just broke down crying, I fell to the floor sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. At that point I felt two familiar arms pick me up and take me to my bed, where he just held me and rubbed my back and let me cry out all of my pain. I don't know when I finally stopped crying. But Edward never left my side.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey yourself. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm hurt and angry. I'm sorry you came over to this." I said with tears in my eyes again.

"Shh, Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I did the same thing when I saw the note." Wait? He knew?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, my voice raising an octave.

"Did you really need that on your trip, to know that Alice had abandoned you?" He asked me seriously, as if my anger wasn't evident in my voice.

"No, I guess I really didn't need that. Thank you Edward, for looking out for me, when I don't realize I need to be looked after. It means a lot to me, and I love you." I said with a watery smile.

"Any time Darlin' I love you. Anything you do can't change that. " He said with that smile that made me weak at the knees.

"Now what do you say to some very cold Chinese food?" I said with a grin.

"I think I would have to say that's a very good idea." He said with a chuckle.

We went out to the kitchen and saw what and three year old would scream eww to. Rose and Emmett were in a very heated make – out session.

"Eww… Come on Emmett. The food, any where but around the food." I said because I am a very mature adult.

They jumped apart as if a live grenade was between them. Rose turned a shade of red that could be close to becoming a shade in the 'Bella's blushes book' and Emmett just smiled and moved the food while attempting to get back to making out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know you were there." Rose said quickly while looking at the floor.

"Rose, don't worry about it. I was only kidding. Okay maybe I really didn't want that around my food. But I normally don't mind that stuff. See…" And I grabbed Edward and kissed him at first he was surprised but as soon as I licked his bottom lip we began the tongue dance, as I like to call it.

"Okay Bella. We get the point." Emmett said rather loudly. And I reluctantly pulled away from Edward with a giant smile on my face, Edward's face matched mine.

"Sorry, Em. I was just giving you some payback." Rose just started to laugh. While Emmett's face turned from annoyance to determination.

"That's it you are so going down Bellie." And he charged at me so fast, faster than I would have thought possible for Emmett. I didn't even have time to register to run before he has thrown me over his shoulder and started to run around the apartment. I couldn't stop laughing. We ran into my room and he threw me on my bed and started to tickle me.

"Em….Please…. Can't Breathe…..Haha…" I tried.

"Now that I have you alone. Are you okay?" He said seriously. This is why I loved Emmett, he knew when to be fun and annoying brother and then he knew when to go into big brother mode.

"Yeah, I think I will be, I'm more angry than hurt. And I'm worried about how I'm going to pay for this place. I don't know who I can have live here. " I said thinking out loud.

"Well, would you kill me if I lived here with you?" He said with a laugh.

"What, you? No, I would kill you, but I couldn't ask you to move." I said shocked.

"I'm not expecting you to ask, that's why I'm offering. My lease is up this past week and I was just going to lease it again, but I wouldn't mind moving. It would be fun to move in with you little sister." He grinned

"Well, then why not? I would be so grateful if you moved in. But only do it if you really want to." I told him sternly.

"Oh, YAY! This deserves a celebration." He yelled and he threw me over his shoulder once again and ran back into the kitchen. With me laughing the whole way.

"Eddie crack out the wine please!" Emmett said excitedly. Edward's face was priceless; he had this look of disgusted pain when Emmett called him Eddie, but he got out the wine and four glasses.

"Alright people, Bella and I have decided that I am going to move in with her, so that means that Family Night will now be a daily thing here. Well, you guys don't have to come every night if you don't want to but I get to enjoy Bellie's cooking everyday. Doesn't that sound great!?" Emmett said as if he was five years old and just got told that he was getting to go to Disneyland for the first time. We all laughed and raised our glasses.

"To Family Night." Emmett said.

"To Family Night." We all said back.

Once we had finished our wine and Edward and I had eaten Em and I looked at each other and we both knew it was time to tell Rose and Edward about our lives.

"Ehem." I said. "Rose, Edward. You have both been very understanding in letting Em and I go on this trip without knowing where we were going or why we were leaving and Emmett and I are very thankful for that. Because you have so understood we think you both deserve to know our story, so that's what we are going to do."

"Oh, Bella you really don't have to do that. I understand if you both aren't ready." Rose said very quickly.

"Rose is right. We don't want to push you guys for information. " Edward said with a sad look on his face.

"Both Bella and I talked about this in the car. This isn't something we talk about very much and we would much rather not keep it from you anymore, and we just want to get it over with." Emmett said as to finalize the matter.

"Let's head to the living room and then we will begin." I said and started to walk into the living room.

'_Hey you're a crazy Bitch_

_But you fuck so good, _

_I'm on top of this._

_When I dream _

_I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches up and down my back'_

"Hello?" I heard my Edward's voice. But he sounded annoyed, and then I heard the giggling. And I turned around to see a look of disgust on his wonderful beautiful perfect face. I walked over and held my hand out for the phone. He handed to me and I saw that the caller was Jasper; I put the phone up to my ear.

"…So do you think we could meet tomorrow to discuss the final papers?" But before his was finished his sentence I heard "Oh, come on baby, I'm soaking for you, don't leave me to fix this all by myself, I need you in me." In the background with a lot of giggling. "Edward? What do you think?" I just hung up.

'_Hey you're a crazy Bitch_

_But you fuck so good, _

_I'm on top of this._

_When I dream _

_I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches up and down my back'_

"What the hell?" I screamed. I took the phone out of Edward's hand.

"Yes?" I said sweetly.

"Bella? You're back?" He sounded shocked.

"Why yes Jasper. I'm back did you expect me to run away to Nicaragua?" I said trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Well, no. I just didn't think you would be back so soon. Can I talk to Edward?" He said quickly.

"Hold on for just two seconds." And I pulled the phone away from my ear and held my hand over the mouth piece. "Hon?"

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"Do you really need Jasper as a client anymore?" I asked sweetly.

"Why Miss Swan I don't. Are you planning to take some of your anger out on them?" He said in the same sweet tone.

"Well, maybe just a little bit, I just had to make sure that you didn't really need him as a client right now, because I'm pretty sure that the friendship is on hold right now isn't it?" I said returning to my normal voice.

"You are very correct." He said letting a little bit of his anger into his voice.

"Good. I love you." I told him with a quick kiss. "Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?" He said and I could hear silence in the background. "Can I talk to Edward?"

"Umm. No." I said sweetly.

"No?" He sounded confused.

"That's right no." I said in the same tone.

"Why?" He said, sounding almost dumbfounded.

"Because you are a bastard." I said with as much venom in my voice.

"I see. Why?" He said almost realizing what this was about.

"DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A FUCKING REASON!!!?" I yelled.

"No, I guess you don't. But I don't think you need to yell either. I can guess what this is about. And she could have said no." He said.

"Yeah, she could have. You can tell that little Bitch, that she is no longer welcome at my house for family night and I NEVER want to see or hear any communication from her again." I said with acid in my voice. "Oh and by the way. Get your self another lawyer Edward doesn't want to work with you anymore. Never try and contact us again." And I hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt a lot better for screaming at Jasper.

'_Hey you're a crazy Bitch_

_But you fuck so good,-'_

"AHH! Can't they take a fucking hint?" I screamed and grabbed the phone off of the couch. "What the fuck don't you understand about not contacting us? Because it seems pretty explanatory to me." I seethed into the phone.

"I want to hear it from Edward himself that he doesn't want his own parents to contact him." I woman's voice said. I felt the color leave my face, I felt like my stomach just fell right to my feet. I shot up like a bullet, dropping the phone on the floor and I barely made it to the bathroom and I puke all that wonderful Chinese food into the toilet.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Rose come in and ask. I held my finger up to tell her to wait one minute till I was finished emptying my stomach. I brushed my teeth and sat on the floor and leaned my head against the wall behind me.

"That wasn't Jasper on the phone, it was his mom." I said looking at the floor to her.

"Oh, my gosh." She got out before she started cracking up.

"This is so not funny. I want to cry." I said burying my face in my hands. As my eyes started to water.

"No, Bella it's not funny, but you Swans have the worse first meetings with moms." She said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Her statement didn't make any sense.

"Would you like me to tell you how Emmett first talked to my mom?" She said with another laugh and a shake of her head. I nodded my own head. Emmett stories were always the best way to cheer you up.

"Well, my mom had come down for a visit and I was going to go get dressed and I wanted Emmett to meet her, so I asked my mom to call Emmett and see if he wanted to come with us to dinner. And this is what she got when he answered the phone. 'Hey Sexy beast, are you going to come for me?' My mom is a lot like me, and before she met my dad, she had sex with a lot of guys so she just started cracking up and said 'Well thanks for the offer but I'm happily married and I think you may not want to let Rose know you've got it for her mom.' It was the funniest thing ever. I have never heard Emmett so embarrassed in all the time I have known him." By the end of her story we were both in tears because we were laughing so hard.

"Come on lets get out of the bathroom and somewhere comfortable." I said as I was standing up. I grabbed her hand and we walked out to the front room. Emmett was trying hard to not laugh, I was thinking along the same lines as Rose.

"Emmett Swan, I know what you are thinking and yours is so much funnier." I said with a smile.

"Right Bella, not ever going to happen. You telling his mom to basically fuck off is so much funnier." He said as he started to roll on the ground howling with laughter.

"No dear brother. Shall we put it to a vote?" I said with a small laugh.

"You bet your ass we will and I'm going to be right." I still hadn't looked at Edward and I could feel his stare on my back. I took a deep breath and looked at him; he had a smile on his face.

"Okay, Edward, Rose. When Rose's mom called Emmett to see if he wanted to come to dinner with them she called on Rose's phone and answered the phone thinking it was Rose and said…Rose would you care to say it?" I said with a giggle.

"Why of course Bella. He said and I quote 'Hey sexy, are you going to come for me?'" She got out before she started laughing. Edward and I both joined in, once we had all calmed down enough to breathe, I walked over to where Edward was sitting he held his arms out for me and I gladly sat on his lap.

"Does your mom hate me?" I said while I hid my face in his chest.

"Oh, love, she could never hate you. She is overjoyed that I'm letting her and my dad back in my life and that you are making me so happy. She is a little concerned as to why you would want them to never contact us, but when I explained what happened she almost left the apartment to go kill Jasper. My dad actually had to hold her back. " He said with that chuckle I had fallen in love with.

"I don't know if I can face them." I said quietly as I lifted my head from his chest.

"Bella, I know how embarrassed you get when things like this happen to you, you worry about it for days on end, sometimes making yourself sick. You can't do that anymore, even though I was embarrassed when I heard Rose's mom on the other line, I knew I had to meet her at some point, and that I couldn't sit on my ass worrying about how I should act. I knew that I needed to be myself, because Rose fell in love with me for who I am not a person I could try and be. And if her mom couldn't accept me for who I was then it was her problem." It had to be the longest bit of advice Emmett had ever given me. I was in shock that he ever got embarrassed. I used to tell myself that I was just embarrassed for him and myself.

"You are right. I'm going to work on it, how does that sound?" I said confidently.

* * *

A/N:

Okay everyone I'm sorry beyond words that is has taken me so long to get this chapter posted. It doesn't end like I wanted it to. But well enough that I thought you should have it.

Thank you for being understanding.

I love reviews. So tell me what you love or what you think I should change.


End file.
